Big Sibling?
by FasterthanLite
Summary: What would happen if you got stuck playing as a "Big Sib"? What would happen when you had to work w/ the person you hate? What would happen if you fell in love w/ this person? Sasuke's life has just taken a dive and doesn't know what to do. Bad Sum FemNar


Well, this is going to be my first series (maybe, maybe not). 

Warnings: FemNaru, as in Naruto is a GIRL, don't like then don't read, characters maybe OoC, this will eventually become a SasuXNaru, there will also be OCs (maybe), it is currently in 3rd-person but the narrator is almost following the events in Sasuke's life, this isn't beta'd so sorry for grammar and punctuation, the PoV might change too,Rating may also change too, if necessary

Wow, that was a lot

Disclaimer: -sigh- I unfortunately don't own Naruto or any of its characters, only the great sensei Masashi Kishimoto, but the this story is mine and the maybe OCs

And finally, I hope you enjoy this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today was just a normal boring, useless, time-consuming day. The same thing everyday, wake up, go to school, learn a bunch of crap, go home, and then if your lucky you may die that night to end your meaningless existence; at least this is how Uchiha Sasuke viewed his life. He saw many things-no, everything-as meaningless. He probably would die if he didn't have his purpose in life, kill his mother-fucking brother, oh wait, damn it, can't insult mom, his ass-wipe fucking brother. That will do for now.

Today was just like everyday for this Uchiha; fan-girls glomping him, numerous love confessions from girls who think they have a chance, hating a certain Hyuuga, hating his perverted teacher, hating people/life in general, beating a certain Hyuuga, giving the I'm better then you smirk, and did I mention hating a certain Hyuuga. Hyuuga Neji, this has to be the one person he hates the most, strike that, Itachi is first, Hyuuga second. He would soon realize Neji may be bumped down on the list.

Sasuke has some people who can be considered friends, but they are more along the lines of people he can somewhat tolerate. There was Shikamaru- the lazy-ass genius, Gaara- the silent but deadly guy, Neji- though he hated Neji he had his moments, but most of the time Neji had the I'm better than any damn Uchiha attitude, which pissed Sasuke off, Sakura- annoying girl, but she can leer off some of the fan-girls off, and Ino- Sakura's best friend and rival over than the one and only Sasuke, their bickering could get annoying, but they could be worse.

He seriously thought his day couldn't be worse. It did get worse. He just had to see her, he had to run right into her, no she ran into him. Naruto, the stupid blonde dobe. She could be the most annoying person ever. All she does is talk, eat ramen, talk, complain, eat more ramen, and just annoy me. She hates me too, hence the word teme. Of course she had to pick a fight. Recalling the memories, oh joy!!!

Flashback

Sasuke was walking away/avoiding/ignoring his fan-girls. If they didn't leave him soon he was going to hurt someone. He already had migraine. Then all the sudden he pushed someone out of the way and heard and "Owww," He was already walking away.

"Hey, hey you, teme, yeah you with the face." Ignoring these comments he still kept walking.

"Hey, chicken-ass hair, yeah I'm talking to you." Hearing the "chicken-ass hair" he had to turn around and beat someone up. He was a little late in the verbal beatings though

"Hey, don't call Sasuke-kun that Na-ru-to. Your just jealous."

"Why the hell, would I be jealous of that teme?" she replied.

"What is your problem Naruto, are you too stupid to walk in a hallway, dobe?" said Sasuke. He had know idea, but it was just kind of fun to get a rile out of her.

"Teme, why don't you watch where you are walking because you were the one who pushed me?" Naruto responded. She was getting very angry.

"Whatever", Sasuke walks away. Naruto got really angry at this, so as you probably already know, she went to attack a certain teme. Now, Sasuke was getting mad for a stupid blonde punching him, so he fought back. After they both hit each other in the face, a very angry Tsunade found them sent them to the infirmary, then to her office.

End Flashback

Here was in the infirmary, waiting to leave. The nurse was currently checking Naruto's injuries. When she was done, Naruto left and the nurse looked at Sasuke. After a awkward silence the nurse finally said,

"Uchiha-san, I was surprised that you are in here, but considering the death glares you to gave each other maybe I shouldn't be."

"Hn"

"Well, there you go, now don't get hurt like that again" As he was leaving he overheard her say "And don't get punched that badly in the jaw again, she really nailed you." After hearing this he left to Tsunade's office angrier than before.

Walking in, he saw Shizune, the secretary, typing away, and he also saw Naruto slouching on the bench waiting for the principal to call her in. Seeing Sasuke, she scowled and turned away; he sat next to her on the bench, but sat as far from her as possible. After waiting for what seemed like forever, they were finally called in to her office. After somewhat listening to the long lecture she gave and receiving their punishments for fighting and disturbing the peace, they got up to leave when she finished.

"Sasuke" Tsunade said, "will you please stay for a moment?"

"Hn"

"Sasuke, please sit," after sitting she continued, "Sasuke, this isn't like you to pick fights, Naruto is one thing, but you, are you feeling alright? Is something wrong at school? or home? or-" Sasuke stopped listening after home, how can anything be wrong at home when there was no one there to begin with except his drunk ass-wipe brother and the maids and butlers.

"I'm perfectly fine, it's not my fault that the dobe can't walk or see where she is going."

"Look, Sasuke, I may not have the right to say this, but I think you need to become more social-" As she continued with her lecture all he could think was 'Great, what social thing, I don't want to do anything, it'll most likely be stupid and pointless. 'Cause, he was already captain of the basketball and soccer teams, that was enough social, or somewhat enough, social activity he didn't need.'

"So Sasuke, I've decided to put you in a big sibling program, I think it will be good for you and-" What, big sibling, what?

"Wait, what, what do you mean."

"Well, you will be paired with a child, it could be anyone, and you act as there big-sibling, role-model, mentor, hero.." Sasuke could not believe what he was hearing, this hast to be a dream,

'Um, can I wake up, I don't know like, RIGHT NOW!!!!!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, what do you think, good or bad.

Please review to tell me if I should keep going, a "yes" or "no", that"s all.


End file.
